Volstagg
"If it must be done, it MUST BE DONE! And it MUST be done, so that *I* may get something to EAT!" Character Stat Sheet Public Information Volstagg is primarily known for being a member of the Warrior's Three, steadfast friends and allies of Thor. Of them Volstagg is known for his immense girth, love of food, love of mead, and love of boasting of his own prowess. Volstagg is seemingly by Asgardian standards cowardly and somewhat slovenly, and is known as Volstagg the Voluminous for a reason - his immense girth could swallow that of the other Warriors Three, Thor, and SIf with room to spare! Volstagg is fond of telling stories of his adventures, exaggerating his own contributions and minimizing those of others. Background Born many thousands of years ago, Volstagg was a warrior over in the service of Odin, shortly after Odin came to be ruler of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms. As a warrior and adventurer, Volstagg fought many battles over his life of service to Odin defending the Nine Realms. He had a particular hatred for the Jotun and the Svartelves, of whom numerous members were enemies of Asgard, and a particular hatred for giant trolls which plagued many realms. But his adventures, while numerous, were not particularly of note. Volstagg was known as one who would survive fights and fight hard, but also one who was lucky. In many cases he would get through melees where even greater warriors would fail to survive by virtue of luck and pluck. He was known, as time passed, as a great lover of food and of telling tales, in Asgardian style, which grew more exaggerated. He made many friends on the battlefield of Asgard for telling such great tales, and while not a skald, his stories were always a source of warmth on the cold nights and were always entertaining for the warriors in the field and in the halls of Asgard itself. In his later years, Volstagg came to have an offhanded engagement with the warrior Fandral, and in an engagement which became exaggerated with each retelling to the point the actual engagement itself became meaningless - Volstagg faced off with Fandral armed but with cooking utensils, and another warrior named Hogun known for his judiciousness and accuracy was brought in to be an arbiter. Whomever won in the circumstances of the bet and the dare has been lost to the sands of time and tale and changes depending on who tells the story, but the three left the encounter as great friends. Around this time, Volstagg married his lover Hildegund, and the two had their first of many children. Volstagg started to focus more on his family than his active life as a warrior, primarily adventuring over with the Warriors Three as they came to be known. But what is life in Asgard when one has too many tales to tell, too much mead and meat? Volstagg became known as the Voluminous for sharing tales of his lifetime of adventures and antics with his new friends, which in a way cemented their loyalty to one another as from their adventures Volstagg earned new glories and tales to tell! The adventures of the Warriors Three became publicized in a playful way by Volstagg's constant stories of their encounters, and they became well known in the halls of Asgard, somehow the trio of disparate personalities balancing one another perfectly. While they might taunt and tease one another as all warriors would, they were as close as those who could be comrades could be, and had an instinctive understanding of one another on the field of battle. In time their band grew, and they became friends of the Odinson himself and the Lady Sif, and a steadfast company. For Volstagg there was no tale that could not be told of said company in which he did not save the day, and with the more food and mead the better! Volstagg was always cheerful and playful, and his cheer helped the group stay focused even in their trials and tribulations and adventures throughout the Nine Realms. When Thor went to become more active in the affairs of MIdgard, so long as there was sufficient food, who was Volstagg to deny his participation? In modern MIdgard, Volstagg joined the Warriors Three and Thor in adventuring and accompanying Thor's Midgard allies, the Avengers, and in encountering anew Thor's old friend and rival Hercules. There they would face enemies both Midgardian and Asgardian, and Volstagg had a great many new tales for which to tell and new audiences to hear them! The Avengers and Warriors Three were pushed to their limits by one of Loki's great schemes in 2010 when reality was rent asunder for a week, and the group was barely able to stop it. At this time, Volstagg primarily returned to Asgard to spend more time with his family, ready to be called upon when Thor needed his aid. And learn new dishes to enjoy. It was in 2013 when Ragnarok struck. Or a cataclysmic event the likes of which the universe had never faced that might be the same. The Merge. When two universes were smashed into one another that might bring about both's ending. When those of the twin planes of Midgard had to face both themselves and events which might bring about their undoing. Volstagg, called from Asgard to face what might have been the destruction of the Nine Realms itself. But face it and stop it they did. The Warriors Three had new stories to tell, and the World's End was fought off. But this was Thor's story and tale of glory to tell, and not Volstagg's, though his contributions grew with each retelling. But there were whole new worlds out there to explore, that were unfamiliar with his greatness! And so joining the Warrior's Three, Volstagg took it upon himself to return to Midgard more actively once more, and to help his friends fight for honor, duty, glory... But most of all ham. Personality The Man - Volstagg the Voluptuous is an experienced, veteran warrior of many battles who has since retired to fatherhood from active adventuring. He is happily married and devoted over to his wife and friends, and his many children. He sees himself as having done his duty as a warrior to Asgard and earned his repast from service, and only comes back to it reluctantly. By Volstagg's standards, he is doing his friends a great calling by helping in their time of need and does not want to put himself at excessive risk. Unlike them, his best years are behind him and he wishes to preserve himself for his family. But to an Asgardian, duty and honor are things above all, so he will not shirk them. Particularly when it comes time to getting more stories to tell. Or more food. The Stomach - Volstagg loves food. Volstagg loves mead. Volstagg loves eating when others might find it inopportune even by Asgardian standards. Even in battle he will often go with tankard of ale and slab of meat in tow. Do not mistake his appetite for apathy! Volstagg loves food with the same passion that other Asgardians love fighting and adventure, and he has earned his right to express his love by consuming as much as possible! The Story - Volstagg's life has been an adventure. He enjoys telling others of these as much as he can. He is in some ways a skald, a poet, as he might call himself though he is not a formal one by Asgardian or Norse standards. But what is the point of adventure if kept to oneself? Volstagg shares his stories for entertainment and to let others partake of his greatness! For life itself is an adventure and experience, and what is experience if not shared for others to experience as well? Logs * 2015-01-28 - A Whale of a Tale - The Warriors Two engage in a contest of storytelling in a New York diner, with disastrous results! * 2014-09-16 - Skurge for your Supper - The Warriors Two engage Skurge the Executioner in madcap melee'ing. * 2014-08-18 - The Rider and the Roofus - Johnny Blaze saves Volstagg's wallet from ruffians. Category:Marvel Features Category:Regular Characters Category:Taken Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Asgard Category:Veteran Superhero Category:Immortality Category:Family Matters